Farewell
by happy-sheep-no3
Summary: CONTAINS BAD ASS SPOILERS FOR THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE. Do not read if you have not read the book. Sitting beside the white tomb, Minerva copes with loss.


Farewell.

Pairing: ADMM (HP)  
Rating: PG-13, just to be safe  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter. J.K Rowling. Need I say more?  
Author's Notes: CONTAINS BAD ASS SPOILERS FOR THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE. Do not read if you have not read the book.  
This hasn't been beta-ed, the mistakes are all MINE! Yay.  
Summary: Sitting beside the white tomb, Minerva copes with loss.

Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are  
Not by my side  
There's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

Within Temptation-Our Farewell

The patch of ground near the lake was unnaturally quiet. The birds had stopped singing; the animals in the Forbidden Forest had stopped making any noise at all; and the emerald clad woman sat silently, tears falling down her cheeks, she seemed to be lost in a world that belonged to the past, or perhaps one of her own making.  
Minerva McGonagall sat in the sea of seats that had been occupied not long ago by friends, students, and dignitaries from the ministry.  
It had been about an hour since Albus' funeral had concluded and the guests had departed. The students had walked back to the castle, to gather their belongings before catching the train; everyone else had left too, but she did not know where they had gone, and she didn't care. The only thing she cared about now was the white marble box in front of her, and the body that lay inside it. It was the body of this generation's greatest wizard; an intellect, a professor, a man with the heart of a child, her best friend and the only man she ever loved.  
When she had been young and had attended her first funeral, the funeral of her grandfather; she had realised that the purpose was not to think of the deceased, but rather yourself and how lonely your life would be without them, how difficult it would be to accept that life goes on, and to learn how to live again. It had not even been a week since Albus' death, but she was already unbearably lonely; the world seemed a darker place; jokes didn't seem funny, the summer weather didn't seem warm and bright, and the threat of Lord Voldermort seemed more real than ever. Even though Albus wasn't really the best weapon they had, that responsibility had landed on Potter's shoulders; he was the most powerful wizard they had had on their side, and the only one intelligent enough to make plans Voldermort wouldn't see straight through. And in this difficult time, the well being of these children had fell onto her shoulders; she could adequately fill in the position of Headmistress of course, but she could never replace Albus Dumbledore, no one could; and everyone knew that. Not many children would return back to school next year though, and she was almost glad of that. She was a teacher, so naturally she despised that the war was interrupting her students schooling; but some of them may not live to see the end of the war, and if that was the case then the last faces they should see should be those of their parents. She thought of them all as her students, every one from the lions to the snakes; and she mourned for everyone they lost to the Dark side, Albus had too.  
Albus, how she missed him. His death had not been expected, she had always thought she would be the one to go first. Albus gave of such a sense of power, that he had seemed immortal at times. She had seen him at his worst as well, they had been married for fifty years after all, but even then he had been dignified and unwilling to give up. It was one of the things that she had always loved in him. He had always been the strong one, the one who held her when she hurt, the one who protected her when she was vulnerable, but now he was gone, and she was alone.   
She was not the only one who mourned his death though, she was one of the only ones who mourned him; but everyone on the light side missed the strong presence he gave. His death reminded them all of their own mortality; and of the fact that while Voldermort was around, their end was probably a lot closer than they thought.


End file.
